Embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for color calibrating an image, and in particular to color calibrating an image for qualitative and/or quantitative image analysis.
A wide variety of applications (e.g., medical diagnostics, security, and remote sensing) implement techniques to extract meaningful information from captured images. More specifically, meaningful information can be extracted by analyzing and/or measuring colors in a captured image. However, images are often captured in an uncontrolled manner. That is, images may be captured using different cameras and under different settings (e.g., lighting, fixtures, etc.). So, two cameras capturing an image of the same object may produce different results making it challenging to analyze these images or measure the colors in these captured images.
Hence, there is an unmet need to provide a system and method to control and calibrate an image that is agnostic to the type of camera or the environment in which the image is captured.